


It Was A Dare!

by HospiceAntlers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HospiceAntlers/pseuds/HospiceAntlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course this all started with a dare from Gavin.<br/>------<br/>Prompt from Anon: Jerematt/axial6401 fake relationship au</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was A Dare!

**Author's Note:**

> ANON I APOLOGIZE. THIS IS REALLY LATE. I have an English project which is writing a story so I've been focusing more on that than fanfic writing at the moment and I'm sorry it's so short as well. I really hope you like it, though!  
> I hope everyone else enjoys this as well! <3 Feel free to shoot me a prompt at http://hospicewrites.tumblr.com/

Why had he gotten himself into this? It was a stupid idea to play Truth or Dare with the rest of the Achievement Hunter crew. Especially Gavin.

What had started out as a nice little game quickly turned into a horrible idea. The usual questions for truth was thrown around (“What’s the weirdest thing you’ve jerked it to?” and “When did you lose your virginity?”) along with the usual dares (“I dare you to call your mom and say ____” and “I dare you to lick the ____!”). But this, no. This had reached a new level of sheer stupidity.

Of course Gavin had been the one to say it.

“Jeremy!” Gavin said, looking at the shorter man. “I dare you toooo…...” he hummed thoughtfully for a moment, and then grinned.

“I dare you and Matt to pretend to go out for a week.”

Matt stared at Gavin, his nose wrinkled. “There’s no way I’m doing that.” he said.

“Why not? You gonna pussy out of this, Matt?” teased Geoff, flicking a bottle cap at him.

“Yes, I will pussy out of it!” he huffed, pouting.

“Aww, c’mon Matt, it’s just for a week. And if you do it, you get the sweet satisfaction of winning. And we won’t talk about how much a pussy you are all the time.” said Lindsay, smirking.

“I’ll do it.” said Jeremy, smiling. “Do we gotta do anything specific? Make out? Have sex?”

Gavin smiled and chuckled, looking at Jeremy. “Nah, you just gotta act lovey-dovey. Make sure the audience gets suspicious, but you gotta make sure the rest of the office is sure you’re in a relationship.”

“Alright, deal.” Jeremy said, looking at Matt.

Matt sighed, grumbling. “Fine, I’ll do it.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the first day, Jeremy came into work not expecting it but when it happened he was…. surprisingly pleased.

Matt had walked into the office and kissed Jeremy on the cheek, wishing him a good morning and ruffling his hair a bit.

Jeremy had blushed at this, quickly saying “Good morning.” to Matt in return and going back to his work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the third day, Matt and Jeremy pecked each other on the lips in the kitchen.

It was quick, but it was enough to ensure that everyone knew they had some sort of thing going on for each other.

Matt didn’t want to admit it, but he liked it more tha

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been 5 days already. They were almost done with this.

Matt groaned at the thought. Soon they’d give up the charade and go back to their normal lived.

And as much as Matt hated to admit it, he liked how things had been going with Jeremy.

He liked the way Jeremy’s hand felt in his. He liked the way Jeremy fit so well against him when they hugged. He liked getting a kiss on the cheek from him and giving one in return.

What the fuck was wrong with him?! He hadn’t even wanted to do this at first, and now he was head over heels for Jeremy.

Matt sighed. Maybe this dare was just getting to his head somehow. It was just two more days. He could get through it. He hoped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was finally day 7. At the end of the work day, they’d be able to stop pretending that they were in a relationship.

Jeremy was disappointed, to be quite honest. He’d started taking a liking to Matt.

As 5:00 finally hit, Jeremy got up and stretched. He’d have to talk to Matt about this. He couldn’t just leave it hanging in the air.

Jeremy spotted Matt heading out the door to leave the office. “Matt!” he called out, jogging to catch up with the taller man.

Matt stopped walking and waited for Jeremy to catch up. “We should probably talk about this, shouldn’t we?”

Jeremy stared at Matt. “Yeah, we probably should. Let’s talk about it at your place.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As they arrived at Matt’s apartment, Jeremy started to feel nervous. What if things didn’t work out? He took a deep breath and calmed himself quickly, walking into the living room.

“So….” Matt droned off, humming a bit.

“How do you feel about this relationship thing?” Jeremy blurted out, cheeks turning pink.

“I… Honestly liked it.” said Matt quietly.

Jeremy stared at him and then walked towards him, pulling Matt down so he could kiss his cheek.

"So do you wanna actually be boyfriends this time?” Jeremy asked, grinning.

“Yeah, I’d love that.”  Matt said, grinning back at him.


End file.
